Gaiden ALSA - Fragments
by Margarida
Summary: Gaiden ds fic ALSA, escrita pela Krika Haruno. Pequenos fragmentos de vida que flagramos quando observamos por uma fresta na janela...


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e ás editoras licenciadas.

Assim como Darkest Night, do Ikarus, a fic Alsa da Krika Haruno tem mexido com a minha cabeça e imaginação. Diversos momentos relatados na fic ficam aqui, povoando a minha mente e me dando idéias de como seriam se houvesse um algo mais ou um momento oculto aos olhos da Krika, mas não dos personagens... Tá, essa última frase foi uma viagem sem tamanho...

Enfim, eu pedi e a Krika autorizou, então segue o primeiro capítulo do gaiden que eu desenvolvi, intitulado "Fragments" justamente por se tratar de alguns momentos descritos na fic que na minha imaginação renderam um algo a mais. Eles não serão postados em ordem cronológica e sim de acordo com o desenvolvimento de ideias que surgirem na minha cabeça...

E no primeiro capítulo, os sonhos de uma brasileira em seu sono bêbado e o que se passa na mente de um sagitariano em dúvida...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Fragment #01 – Garotos**

**Aiolos x Sheila**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Não era por causa do chão duro. Muito menos porque pegara o travesseiro errado, já que gostava de dormir com o mais alto. Tampouco por causa dos pensamentos desencontrados acerca dos últimos acontecimentos. Nada disso era a causa de sua repentina insônia. Era por causa dela.

Aquela maluca que dormia a sono alto em sua cama, feito pedra. Efeito imediato da bebedeira há poucas horas, no jardim de rosas ao lado do templo. Ainda tinha vontade de matar Fernando por deixá-la sozinha com uma garrafa de vinho, bebendo como se não houvesse o dia seguinte. Mas, por outro lado, talvez tivesse que agradecer ao mineiro também.

Sim, porque se não fosse o alto índice alcoólico no sangue de Sheila, jamais teria feito aquelas descobertas interessantes. E alguma dolorosas também. Levantou-se, sentando-se no chão, com os braços apoiados na cama. A brasileira dormia, com o rosto virado para si e enrolada no lençol que a cobria. Estaria sonhando ou estava tão bêbada que a mente simplesmente apagara?

Esboçou um sorriso, que logo morreu em sua jovem face. Observou atentamente o rosto de Sheila, ela tinha até pequenas marcas de expressão na testa e ao redor dos olhos, que atestavam não somente a sua idade, mas muitas das experiências vividas... E quanto a ele?

Era um moleque, como ela bem observara em sua sinceridade embriagada. De que adiantava ter transado com mais da metade das servas do Santuário, se quando estava diante de uma mulher que mexia com ele não sabia como agir? Espere um pouco... Aiolos balançou a cabeça, devagar. Como assim, uma mulher que mexia com ele?

Não era possível, aquilo era somente um pensamento idiota que passara pela sua mente. Ele era um cavaleiro de Atena, futuro Grande Mestre do Santuário e não poderia se deixar levar por sentimentos ou ideais românticos. Ademais, ela iria embora do Santuário em breve, sem lembrança alguma dele ou do que poderiam ter vivido juntos.

Estava em silêncio, a respiração quase suspensa, quando notou Sheila se mexer um pouco sobre o colchão. Notou que ela franzia a testa, estaria com dor? Ou sua mente trabalhava em algum sonho?

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Estava em seu quarto no apartamento de seus pais, sentada sobre sua cama com o notebook aberto, redigindo uma matéria sobre a inauguração do Pronto Atendimento da Vila de Paranapiacaba para o site da Secretaria de Saúde. Vez ou outra parava o que estava escrevendo para estalar o pescoço e tentar entender de onde vinha aquela dorzinha de cabeça insistente. Sobre a cômoda, o som estava ligado em uma rádio que tocava àquela hora a faixa dedicada ao rock brasileiro. Foi quando uma música começou a tocar.

**Garotos gostam de iludir****  
****Sorriso, planos, promessas demais****  
****Eles escondem o que mais querem****  
****Que eu seja outra entre outras iguais****  
****São sempre os mesmos sonhos****  
****De quantidade e tamanho****  
****Garotos fazem tudo igual****  
****E quase nunca chegam ao fim**

Sheila parou de digitar o texto, franzindo o cenho. Por que aquela canção em específico parecia lhe trazer algum tipo de sentimento? Era estranha aquela sensação de que havia algo errado ali.

O celular tocou, ela atendeu sem ao menos ver quem era pelo identificador de chamadas.

-Alô?

_-Sheila? É a Isa, tudo bem?_

-Tudo... Acho que... Tudo.

_-Hãn?_

-Desculpa, Isa, é que... Sei lá, é estranho. Tá tocando uma música na rádio que mexeu comigo, sabe? Mas eu não sei em relação a que... Ou quem.

_-Do que você está falando?_

-Sabe aquela música do Leoni, "Garotos"?

_-Sei, eu gosto dessa música... Bom, eu não sei de nada sobre o que está se passando, enfim... O nosso programa para sábado ainda está de pé?_

-Claro, a gente se encontra na Brás às 19 horas, tudo bem?

_-Tudo bem, até sábado então. Beijos!_

-Beijos, Isa!

Desligou o celular, a música já estava no fim, mas ela ainda ecoava em sua mente. Tentou afastá-la balançando a cabeça para os lados, precisava voltar a escrever o texto.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Estaria sonhando com o que? Com ele? Esboçou um novo sorriso, por que não? Afinal, Sheila deixara bem claro que ele era seu cavaleiro favorito, o que havia deixado uma ponta de esperança em seu peito. Tocou a bandana com uma das mãos, ela dissera que gostava mesmo daquele pedaço de pano.

"_Mas me lembra o Rambo. – o fitou como se aquilo fosse óbvio – E eu amo o Rambo."_

Merda, não era por causa dele e sim por causa de um personagem de cinema! Um personagem... Másculo, cheio de si, que detonava com tudo e todos, seguro. Tudo que ele, Aiolos, não era!

Tinha que admitir, era um moleque mesmo, que passara a maior parte dos anos morto, enquanto Sheila ia para a escola, tinha sua turma de amigos e paqueras, morava com os pais, viajava, brigava com a irmã mais nova, dava seu primeiro beijo, a primeira transa. E quando voltara à vida, era a mesma rotina de treinos, missões, proteger Atena e o Santuário. Tinha sido assim nos últimos doze anos.

E os últimos doze anos para Sheila?

Faculdade, trabalhos diversos, namorados, independência financeira, viagens, amigos verdadeiros, festas, porres, o reconhecimento de seu trabalho, planos de morar sozinha...

Experiências que a haviam moldado como mulher e que ele, Aiolos, nunca teve e jamais teria.

Baixou os olhos e já ia se deitar novamente quando a brasileira lhe chamou a atenção novamente. Sheila estava se virando de lado, descobrindo parte de suas pernas e murmurando alguma coisa inteligível.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Talvez você seja melhor que os outros****  
****Talvez, quem sabe, goste de mim****  
****São sempre os mesmos sonhos****  
****De quantidade e tamanho****  
****Garotos perdem tempo pensando****  
****Em brinquedos e proteção****  
****Romance de estação****  
****Desejo sem paixão****  
****Qualquer truque contra a emoção**

A música não saía de sua cabeça, então decidiu deixar o texto de lado por um momento e ir até a cozinha atrás de alguma coisa para beber e de um comprimido, aquela dorzinha de cabeça a estava deixando louca. Minimizou o texto e então um sorriso moldou seus lábios, ao mirar o papel de parede do notebook.

Era uma montagem, feita pelo seu amigo Rodrigo, de uma foto dela junto de Aiolos de Sagitário. Deus do céu, se aquele homem fosse de verdade, dava uns catos nele com vontade! Mas é claro que aquela possibilidade era impossível de se tornar realidade.

-Mas, se fosse de verdade, bem que poderia ter encontrado esse homem em Atenas... – disse para si mesma, lembrando-se da viagem de alguns meses atrás, junto dos amigos para a Grécia.

**Garotos fazem tudo igual****  
****E quase nunca chegam ao fim****  
****Talvez você seja melhor que os outros****  
****Talvez, quem sabe, goste de mim**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Aiolos levantou-se para cobrir direito a brasileira, então notou que ela ainda murmurava algo, bem baixinho. Aproximou-se para poder ouvir melhor.

-Talvez... Quem sabe... Goste... Goste de... Mim...

Levantou a cabeça depressa, de quem ela falava? Com quem estava sonhando? Afrodite?

Ou...

Ou ele?

Beijou a testa de Sheila e voltou a se deitar no chão. Quem sabe ele tinha alguma chance com ela?

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
**

Brás é uma pizzaria famosa aqui em São Paulo, antes que pensem que usei o artigo errado para me referir ao bairro paulistano.

**Continua...**


End file.
